


Feeling the Burn

by Amerilys



Series: Diamond Swords and Assault Rifles [8]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5936256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amerilys/pseuds/Amerilys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a "Choose your own Adventure" Tale, where you the reader decide which path to take. All of the stories start with <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2717747">The Interview</a>, but your decisions and responses effect the story line and ultimately who you end up pursuing. Will it be a romance, or a one night fling, or will your greed consume you?<br/>*Note: this is a work in progress, and I am open to suggestions on reader pairings, please feel free to leave suggestions :)<br/>Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Deciding there was no way you could survive the night without a couple of drinks you decided to make your way to the bar. You approached the bar and noticed Burnie ordering drinks.

“Hey Burnie!” You said hopping onto the barstool next to him.

“Oh, hey.” Burnie said and motioned to the bartender to add one more. He turned to face you. “I'm really glad you could make it. Is that the dress you got?”

“Oh, yes, it is.”

“It looks really good on you.”

“Thanks, you look damn good in a tux. I see you are even wearing matching socks.” You said pointing to his exposed socks with a tux design on them. He laughed.

“Ha, thanks.” He was all smiles “I ordered you a drink, I hope that's alright.” He said as the bartender set a drink down in front of both of you. You reached for your glass.

“Oh wait,” Burnie said stopping you, he motioned to the bartender and then switched drinks with you. “Disaster avoided.” He said picking up now his drink and sipping it.

You jabbed his arm playfully. “You better behave.” You teased.

“Oh god, if I behaved there wouldn't be any fun. Now quickly drink your drink and follow me out back into the alley.” He laughed.

“How much have you had to drink?” You asked after slamming back your drink.

“Couple.”

“And after a couple of drinks you start hitting on your employees.”

“No just you.”

You stared at him for a minute trying to gauge if he was being serious. He motioned to the bartender for another round.

“Aren't you with Ashley.”

“No, jeez, we broke up almost six months ago.” He said and he noticed your questioning look. “Hell if you don't believe me you can go ask her.”

“Oh, I believe you.” You said wanting to avoid that situation.

“I mean you're like half my age, I can indulge myself a little, boost my confidence. Doesn't matter if you aren't interested.” He said.

“Burnie, to be honest. I'm not sure if you are fucking with me or not. I've been talking to you maybe all of five minutes and I'm not sure if I should take you seriously.”

“So you're interested?” He asked curiously.

“Oh no, I'm not saying. I feel like I am walking into a trap.”

“You know, when you came back into my office the other day and we had drinks. Man, I was really hoping you would come sit on my desk and let me f-”

“Burnie!” You whispered cutting him off. You felt a blush rising in your cheeks. “Why are you being so blunt?”

“I'm just really tired of letting great things pass me by.” He said looking directly at you and handing you another drink.

You took the drink from him and took a sip. “You wanna go sit somewhere more quiet? You asked.

“Is it a dark alley?” He asked, your mouth opening and then turning into a smirk.

“I guess you’ll just have to find out.” You teased. You finished your drink and set it on the counter and he did the same. He helped you down from the barstool and you wandered away from the crowd. Along an empty hallway there were openings that lead to balconies. You emerged out onto a balcony and turned to him. He raised a hand and then quickly lowered it.

“Is.. Is it alright if I do something?” He asked.

“That was incredibly vague.” You said smiling.

“It's just, never mind, it's stupid.” He said.

“Oh come on! Just do it Burnie.”

“Oh, fuck no, you just blew it.” His voice thick with sarcasm.

“But Burnie!” You said feeding the joke.

“Alright, fine. But You should know I am super mad at you.” He said matter of factly. He crossed his arms and turned away from you.  
You gasped and approached him grabbing his arm, you were trying so hard not to smile.

“Burnie, please!” You begged turning him back towards you.

“Yeah, I could get used to the sound of that.”

“You are such a perv!” You were trying to look angry at him but his smile was so infectious. His laughter was melting your insides and his playful giggle was captivating you.

“You totally like it.” He teased.

“Makes me feel sexy.” You admitted.

“And you are, incredibly sexy…” He said slowly wrapping his hand around your waist. He held his other hand out for you to take and you did as he held you closer against his body. He guided your hand to his shoulder and you instinctively held his waist with your other. His hands rested on your lower back and he slowly began to sway side to side.

It was in this moment that you realized you were dancing with him. You rested your head against his shoulder turning your head to face him. This was incredibly romantic, even if he was trying to inch his hand down to feel your ass. His hand cupped your cheek and he pulled on it spreading your cheeks apart.

You had no intentions of stopping him. You needed this just as much as him. To stop holding back and let things happen. To feel wanted and needed, to be lusted after. To finally feel sexy. You had even had fantasies about this before. He turned his head towards you and he stopped swaying.

“What's on your mind?” You asked.

“How much I want you.” He said looking from your lips to your eyes.

You pulled your lip through your teeth and pushed against him roughly and he stepped back catching himself on the concrete bench he sat down. You pulled the skirt of your dress up as you climbed on his lap. He leaned back against the banister behind him a look of shock still on his face.

You leaned in and kissed him passionately leaving him breathless as you moved to his ears and neck.

“Oh we should not be doing this here.” He was breathing heavy. You grabbed his belt and undid it and swiftly unzipped his slacks while you bit and sucked at his neck. His hand grasped your waist tightly and he pulled you closer to him scraping your knees along the bench.

“We shouldn't be doing this here,” he repeated, sounding more like he was trying to convince himself. “Someone might see us.”

“I bet you'd like that.” You whispered into his ear. He definitely liked it when you talked dirty to him. You grabbed his cock, pulling it through his boxers. He was already hard and you hovered just above him, enough to tease him by sliding his cock through your slit. He was pulling on your waist wanting nothing more than to jam his cock inside of you.

You continued to tease him by rubbing his cock against your clit. He tried moving his hips up but you lifted yourself up not allowing him to penetrate you. He was sexually frustrated at your teasings.

“We should probably stop, someone might see us.” You said softly. He grabbed your ass with both hands and pulled you roughly against his chest. Your face inches from him. He was looking you directly in the eyes.

“I am going to fuck you until you can't stand.” He said and slipped a hand under your dress plunging two fingers into your pussy. “What do you think about that?” He asked as he fucked your pussy with his fingers. You moaned in response. Your head rolling back.

“Yeah, that's what I thought.” He said and removed his fingers and pulled you down hard onto his cock and thrusted up into you roughly. Your head leaned forward as you looked at him. Your face a mixture of pain and pleasure. Your eyebrows scrunched and your mouth opened. He let out a groan as he watched your face. You gripped his chest tightly your nails digging into his skin even through his shirt.

“Burnieimgonnacum!” Your words ran together as his cock slammed against your spot. “Yeah that's it.” You moaned loudly. “Fuck me! Fuck me harder!” You let out a long oh as he came inside of you while your orgasmed.

His head was leaned back his arms had wrapped tightly around you holding you down and against him. His chest was heaving and he made no attempt to move or let you go. His come had filled your pussy and you felt it slowly leaking back down his cock.

“Burnie, can't. Breathe.” You squeaked and he loosened his grasp on you. He helped you lift a leg up and he maneuvered out from underneath you.

“Stay just like that.” He said standing behind you as he lifted up the back of your gown. You could feel his cum running down your thighs but you made no attempt to move from your hands and knees. You felt sudden pressure as you felt his cock pressing back inside of you. It was very tight and you could feel your pussy stretching open. Something about this position was making him feel bigger.

“How would you like it if someone walked out here and saw me stretching your tight pussy out.” He asked spreading your cheeks apart roughly with his hand. The idea of being exposed and stretched were turning you on more than you expected. You groaned as he began thrusting in and out of you.

He paused for a moment and he suddenly felt even bigger inside of you. That was when you realized he had two fingers on top of his cock, pulling you open. He began thrusting again this time rougher. It was all you could do to grab the rail in front of you and cling to it.

He stopped abruptly and pulled out of you. He pulled you up and off the bench and turned you. He pulled you back on top of him as he sat down. Your legs on either side of his. He roughly pulled your top down exposing your breasts. He hiked your dress up and spread his legs open forcing yours wider.

Grabbing you by your abdomen he pulled you back and lifted you up and back down onto his cock. The forceful drop made you moan loudly as he began fucking you. He covered your mouth with his hand silencing your whimpers. He began roughly massaging your clit with his other hand while he thrusted into harder than before.

It was then that you noticed someone standing in the archway of the balcony.

Was it:

 

[Geoff?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5936256/chapters/13651144)

 

Joel?

 

(If you want someone else let me know!)


	2. Chapter 2

It was then that you noticed someone standing in the archway of the balcony..

Geoff was standing at the opening to the balcony. He was casually leaning against the arch and holding a beer. He was looking at you. Your scraped and bloodied knees, your breasts bouncing roughly. Your exposed pussy being fucked by Burnie's cock and him playing with your clit. Burnies cum all over your thighs.

You growled under Burnie's hand and he took it as a sign of pleasure and pulled you into him harder with each thrust. There was no way for Burnie to see Geoff. Your gown and torso blocked most of his view. Geoff took a sip of his beer and set it down and moved over to in front of you.

You were panting and moaning. You were incredibly aroused by Geoff being there. Geoff reached out and gently cupped your breasts. Moaning even louder as he twisted your nipples and pulled at them. Your cries still muffled as Burnie tightened his hand over your mouth.

As Geoff pulled on your nipples you came in an explosion sending a slew of muffled curses from your lips. Burnie released his grasp on your mouth so you could catch your breath but continued fucking you. Geoff continued to tease your nipples. You managed to catch your breath.

“Geoff!” You gasped. And Burnie stopped thrusting and straightened up seeing Geoff standing right in front of you. Geoff released your nipples and had the biggest grin on his face.

“Yeah, just so you know, I came to tell you you left your walkie on Burnie.”

“What?!” You blurted.

“Yeah, we could hear everything.” Geoff said taking a step back. “Not only was that the hottest thing I've ever seen, but I will probably masturbate while thinking about this every day for the rest of my life.” Geoff said and it was then that you noticed a bulge in his pants.

“How fucking long were you there?” Burnie asked.

“I've been standing there since you were fucking her from behind.” He said casually.

“I have to be honest, at first I was just teasing you telling you someone would see us… But I'm actually really turned on by this.” Burnie admitted, and he was being honest, his hard cock was still buried in you.

Do you:

 

Ask Geoff to join in?

 

Ask Geoff to watch?

 

Tell Geoff to leave?


End file.
